


Toast

by JennLaFleur



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennLaFleur/pseuds/JennLaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syed burns some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Story completed 20/10/12.

Christian looked down with poorly disguised disdain at the plate which Syed had just practically thrown onto the table in front of him. Gingerly, he poked at the singed object which sat in the middle.

"Syed, this toast is burnt to a crisp."

Syed glanced over distractedly from the kitchen area. "No it's not, it's just a little overdone."

"Overdone? Syed, it's completely black, look at it!"

Syed flushed slightly as his eyes flickered towards the toast, or what used to be toast. He knew damn well that he'd been so absorbed in his own thoughts, frantically trying to remember all of the pressure points he needed to know for his massage exam next week, that he'd neglected to check on the toast before it had very nearly caught fire. But he wasn't about to admit that right now, not when Christian was being so...insensitive.

"Okay, so maybe it's a bit burnt. But so what? Cooking isn't my strong point."

"Syed, you used to be a fucking caterer."

Syed flushed again, this time with annoyance; he bristled and pride took over.

"Be a little more grateful, why don't you? I didn't have to make you the bloody thing."

Christian's mouth fell open at the sudden outburst. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You are! Nothing's ever good enough for you!"

What? What is he even going on about?

"Sy, this is ridiculous. It's just a piece of toast!"

"Exactly! So why are you moaning then?"

Christian rolled his eyes; were they really doing this?

"I want to know what the real problem is!"

Syed paused, looking away, before admitting defeat with a sigh. He raised his eyes again to meet Christian's, which were full of curiosity and concern, any annoyance at their petty argument forgotten as Syed's vulnerability made itself known.

"I'm just stressed, that's all."

"About what?"

"This exam I have coming up...nothing's going in." Syed tapped at his temple in frustration. Christian pulled his chair back and made his way over to the kitchen, taking Syed's hand in his and squeezing gently.

"Maybe I could help?"

Syed scoffed. "Yeah right."

"No, really," Christian's voice lowered and he stepped closer.

"You can practice on my pressure points, and afterwards, something will definitely be going in."

Incredulous, Syed laughed.

"Did you really just say that?"

Christian broke into a grin so infectious that Syed grinned back.

"I did. Come here."

Syed let himself be pulled into those strong arms and they kissed slowly, the faint burning smell being the only reminder of their earlier mini-spat. And as the kiss deepened and quickened, clothes were pulled at and attempts were made to find the bed, Syed briefly wondered which pressure point he should locate and spend time on first.


End file.
